


Halt Pops the Question

by solarishashernoseinabook



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Proposals, Talking About Marriage, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarishashernoseinabook/pseuds/solarishashernoseinabook
Summary: Halt has something very important to ask Pauline, and puts together a romantic dinner to do it.
Relationships: Pauline duLacy/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: RA Fanfiction Challenge #3





	Halt Pops the Question

‘So you need a full dinner delivered to Lady Pauline’s rooms for tomorrow, right?’ Jenny said, jotting down notes. 

‘Right,’ Halt said, nodding. ‘And those cakes she likes for dessert.’ 

‘Sounds like a special occasion,’ Jenny said with a grin. 

She thought she saw an awkward grin on his face. ‘Yeah. I’m going to ask her something and I want her to be happy.’ 

Jenny let out a little squeal as she went back to the kitchen. 

* 

Pauline was wearing an old dress the seamstress had given her while her own was mended. The spare dress was too short, coming just past her knees, and had several loose threads that she pulled at as Maura sewed the tear in the hem of her skirt. 

‘I could do a better job if I had more time,’ Maura said in gentle reproach. 

‘I know,’ Pauline said. ‘But it’s one of my nicer ones and I was hoping to wear it tonight.’ 

‘Oooh, special occasion?’ Maura said. 

Pauline couldn’t suppress her smile. ‘Dinner with Halt, yes.’ 

‘So Pauline,’ Maura said, leaning in, ‘are the rumours true? Is he going to, you know…pop the question?’ 

Pauline’s smile widened. ‘I think so. He wanted to have a special dinner and Alyss said Jenny told her that he seemed nervous. Apparently Will’s heard him practising what he’s going to say.’ 

‘Oh Pauline!’ Maura squealed. ‘I’ve been expecting this for twenty years! Give Halt a good smack on the head for making you wait so long, will you?’ 

They laughed together and Maura went back to sewing. 

* 

The food got there a little before Halt that evening, but Pauline was used to him taking his time. She smoothed her hair, straightened the tablecloth, poured drinks, and checked her hair again. Finally the knock came at her door and she opened it with a smile. ‘Halt, come in!’ 

He had cut his hair with his knife, she noticed. Some things would never change. 

‘Thanks, Pauline.’ He took off his cloak and was about to fling it on a chair when Pauline’s look stopped him. He hung it on one of the hooks by the door and sat with her at the table. Halt lifted his goblet in a silent toast and sipped his drink. 

‘So Will’s going to finish his apprenticeship soon, then?’ Pauline asked. 

Halt nodded. ‘I’ve already put it in with Crowley. At the next Gathering he’ll be a ranger. How’s Alyss doing? She graduated as well, right?’ 

Pauline nodded. ‘She’s doing very well. Handling minor matters so far, but she’s already proving herself.’ 

‘I’m not surprised. She had a skilled teacher,’ Halt said. 

‘Flattery will get you nowhere,’ Pauline said, hiding her smile. ‘At least not when I’ve only had one ale.’ 

Halt refilled her goblet quickly and topped up his as well. Pauline was privately amused. She knew a lot of men got nervous when it came time to propose, but somehow she had expected Halt to be as matter of fact about it as he was about everything else. 

They soon finished the main course and Halt served dessert. Pauline smiled. ‘Jenny’s cakes? Halt, you shouldn’t have.’ 

Halt just shrugged and smiled and Pauline let herself savour Jenny’s baking. Jenny didn’t make these cakes very often, so the fact that Halt had ordered them meant he was trying to make this night special indeed. 

When dessert was finished Halt leaned against the table, goblet in hand. ‘So, er, Pauline…there was a reason I asked you to have dinner tonight.’ 

Pauline smiled. ‘My company isn’t enough?’ 

‘No, no. It is enough,’ Halt said quickly. ‘Just, well, today…’ 

Pauline laughed lightly. ‘I’m teasing, Halt. Go ahead.’ 

Halt swirled the liquid in his goblet and sighed. ‘I…may have thrown someone in a moat again. Someone in Duncan’s good graces. And I need your help smoothing everything over.’ 

Pauline wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or throw Halt in the moat himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> The only ideas I had for the prompt was a proposal, but, well...that wasn't working out, so I came up with this instead :D


End file.
